1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle measuring device, and more particularly, to a device for constantly electronically monitoring the relative positions between a frame structure and a reference surface in two orthogonal planes which are each perpendicular to a third reference plane.
2. Prior Art
There are many industries in which the relative angular position between two members must be known. In some situations accuracy of measurement is important, while in others, the angular measurement must be made quickly and continuously in order to constantly monitor the relative angle so that continuous corrections can be made if necessary.
Many such devices cannot be made sufficiently portable, due to their complexity or alignment sensitivity, that they can be utilized in many situations where it is desired to have an accurate and/or immediate angular measurement. In addition, such devices generally do not permit the simultaneous indication of the relative angular position between two objects in orthogonal planes or permit the resolution of the angle in two planes to the angle in an azimuth plane perpendicular to the base reference plane.
In other words, it is sometimes desired, for example, to measure or check the relative perpendicularity of a stud to the surface from which it extends, or of the relative perpendicularity between two flat surfaces. This involves measuring the relative positions in two dimensions relative to a base plane or third dimension. Thus, for example, in the case of a stud, it is a question of determining the position of the central axis of the stud relative to two orthogonal planes which extend perpendicular to the surface from which the stud extends. The stud could extend between the two reference planes and thus would have a projected angle in each of the reference planes as well as a single angle in the azimuth plane through the axis of the stud in which the actual angle of inclination exists. A similar measuring situation is required with regard to perpendicular or relatively angled surfaces.
This type of measurement requirement exists in many industries and has presented a substantial problem in that the equipment which has been devised to accomplish such measurements is not generally suited for ease of adaptation to other problem areas than that to which it was specifically designed.